The present invention relates to a deburring apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for efficiently cutting off the burrs which are formed at the intersecting inner edges of two or more intersecting bores in a workpiece.
In the prior art, the deburring operation of the inner edges formed at the intersections of the two or more bores is so difficult that it cannot be sufficiently conducted, because the burrs appear three-dimensionally in a limited space of the workpiece. Further, when the cutter is inserted into or retracted out of one of the bores of the workpiece, it may hit and damage the inner wall of that bore. In addition, it is very troublesome to attach and detach the cutter. Thus, there are few deburring apparatus which can suffice the deburring operation.